


{授權翻譯}冰冷的手與炙熱的心

by kellyh000



Series: EC授權翻譯合集 [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Erik有感情, Genosha, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 授權翻譯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyh000/pseuds/kellyh000
Summary: Charles的手很冷，而這對Erik的意義比大家想的還深遠。時間線設於黑鳳凰之後的一個溫馨Genosha小日常，加上一點點的苦澀。Charles還在療傷但Erik就在他身邊。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: EC授權翻譯合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887259
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	{授權翻譯}冰冷的手與炙熱的心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cold Hands, Warm Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040440) by [pinkoptics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/pseuds/pinkoptics). 



> This story is originally by pinkoptics. Thank you for letting me translate your story. 本文為授權翻譯，歡迎分享但請勿轉載至其他網站，謝謝。

Erik遞給Charles一杯熱騰騰的茶。在蒸氣瀰漫於空氣之中，Charles捧著杯子的樣子是Erik日漸熟悉的模樣。Charles輕柔的將他強而有力的手指包住馬克杯、閉上眼後嘆了口氣。當熱能透過陶瓷傳導到他的手指上時，他的嘴角總會上揚。不論他當下的心情如何，這個小小的儀式總能，至少，讓Charles出現笑意。這就是Erik每天至少都會泡一杯茶給Charles的原因。他的微笑曾經是那麼容易就可以誘發的東西，如今卻難如登天。只要是Erik可以讓Charles微笑的事情，他就會去做，絕對。

茶不只是一個心靈上的安慰，也非常實際。Charles的手很冰涼，非常的冰涼。不論是夏天或是冬日或是任何一個季節，Charles的手都和冰雪一樣。這也解釋了他多年來的穿搭選擇：毛衫、一層又一層的衣服、毛背心，和他拿到茶杯後、享受指尖傳來的溫熱的那些時刻。Erik幾乎一開始就知道了Charles的這一面。他依然記得當年Charles把手滑入他的高領毛衣底下的時候，他嚇壞了。他認為他當時尖叫的樣子絕對算不上有威嚴。這也緩解了他們當下緊張的情緒；他們在一切變得火熱之前大笑了一場。那天的晚上，Charles全身上下沒有一處是冷的了。

很奇怪的是，Erik覺得Charles冰涼的手比任何一杯熱茶都還要溫暖人心。即便時過境遷，而且許多事情變得更加糟糕，有些事情依舊不變。有些事和最初一樣，例如Charles冰涼的手，和他媽不知怎麼搞的，他們對彼此的心意。

「你在想什麼?」Erik沉思的時候，Charles啜了一口他的茶，將茶放在Erik加入他前、他向外凝望的窗沿。

Erik輕笑著握住Charles的手，給他馬克杯以外的熱源。「問的話要收費歐。」

Charles的眉毛挑起。「你在轉移話題嗎?」

他們彼此間的信任，很遺憾的，是他們之間變得最多而且是往壞的方向去的東西之一。他當然不怪Charles或是時不時出現的伴隨更深層的痛苦的犀利問題。緩解甚至消滅這些情緒需要時間，但若目標值得，Erik可以非常有耐心。

「怎麼會。」他將Charles的一隻手翻轉以在他的手掌心上烙下一吻後，將Charles的手指放在他的太陽穴旁。他沒看漏Charles臉上一閃而過的驚訝。即使Erik說過無數次他沒有東西瞞著Charles，也歡迎他進入他曾經不被歡迎的地方，Charles還是難以相信他。

_進來。_

Charles確實這麼做了。那種是一種越來越熟悉的感受。Erik無法用文字描述他的感覺。他不是詩人，也沒辦法用華麗的描述形容。但是，他可以說那種感覺很溫柔，很溫暖，很安撫人心，就如一杯熱茶一樣。在極短的時間內，Charles已經讀完他表層的想法並準備撤退。一開始的時候Erik不斷保證Charles可以待久一些，但是Charles拒絕了。看來，還有些事情Charles還沒做好心理準備去面對。Erik也不怪他。他腦中有太多他不想記住的回憶了。

但在那雙漂亮的藍色眼睛中依舊有笑意；這也是多年來一點都沒變的。「我的手真的有那麼冰嗎?」

「世界上沒有足夠的毛線可以織出能幫你的手保暖的手套。」

那讓他贏得了一個微笑。「反正我想我今天也沒有要出門。」Charles指了指窗戶，而Erik現在才注意到它。田野和樹上累積了昨晚沒有的積雪。在昨晚天最黑的時候下了大雪，但現在天空已經變得乾淨明亮、逐漸升起的太陽也讓所有東西閃閃發光。大部分的積雪都沒有人動過，除了有一些動物的痕跡之外。平時負責剷雪的人現在大概還在被窩中，享受著週日懶洋洋的睡眠時間。

「是嘛?」

「在我的輪椅看來，這跟雪崩差不多。」Charles指了指身下的輪子。「可惜了…不只是現在，我跟你說，而是每一場初雪都可惜了。我以前好享受當第一個走在Westchester的初雪中的人。這可是少數我願意早起做的事情之一。」

Charles依舊笑著，開心的自我調侃著他的睡眠習慣，而在他的語氣中沒有苦澀。那個傷痛已經是非常久遠的了。Erik不知道他是怎麼被原諒的。

冰冷的手和炙熱的心。

「親愛的，你有那麼多花枝招展的學位，你卻忘記了最顯而易見的事。」

在Charles回應之前，Erik就浮起他的輪椅久到表達他的意思後，再緩緩放下。

Charles翻了個白眼。「我知道你今天很多事情要做。我真不覺得你有必要飄著我到處跑—」

「這你就錯了，Charles。除了飄著你到處跑之外，我沒有任何事是必須做的。」

這是唯一改變而且往好的方向走的。

_你優先。_

_你永遠都優先。_

他將所有的真誠和滿腔愛意注入他的想法。那漂亮的藍色雙眼中出現閃爍的淚光告訴他Charles感受到了。

Charles清了喉嚨。「好吧。你有沒有多的毛手套?」

他有的。

為了Charles，他永遠都會有的。

-END -


End file.
